


The Greatest Gift

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Nyo Spamano Week 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Nyo Spamano Week 2017, Robbery, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Carmen bought Lilliana a beautiful gift before arriving at their meetup. Unfortuantely they were at the wrong place at the wrong time.(No one dies, I promise, just an bloody injury. There's is not too much description but please be careful.)





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> "You do not write your life with words... You write it with actions. What you think is not important. It is only important what you do." - Patrick Ness

Carmen can’t remember the last time she felt like this towards anyone. In her pocket, she has the necklace that Lilliana has admired in the window of the jewellry shop everyday. She smiles brightly as she steps into the cafe and sees Lilliana sitting by her computer. “Lilli!” Carmen dashes over to her, hugging her girlfriend tightly and kissing her on the face, leaving bright red lip marks in the few spots that the kisses were left. “I got you a present.” She says, handing her the little box. 

Lilliana smiles as she greets Carmen, looking at the box in surprise. “Thank you love, but I don’t have anything for you to have in return.” She says worriedly, opening the box. Carmen doesn’t think her smile could get any larger. The surprised, and happy look on Lilliana’s face made everything brighter. “Wow! It’s so pretty, Car, but you didn’t have to get this for me.” She whispers, face even darker red. Carmen shrugs and moves behind her to clasp the necklace. 

“It’s worth it, babe. I saw you looking at it and I wanted to get it for you. Besides, it looks really nice on you. Don’t worry about it.” She whispers, kissing Lilliana’s cheek before going up and ordering their usual drinks. Lilliana smiles, setting her hand on her chest to feel the gems. She looks back up and watches Carmen waiting for their drinks, her gaze loving. She almost feels like the world is stopping. Someone walking in draws her attention. The stranger looks around the room before turning and locking the door. 

Lilliana pulls out her phone, dialing the authorities, but before she can tell them of the man’s strange behaviour, a gun is being pulled out. Lilliana puts her phone down on the table, grabbing Carmen’s arm to try to pull her back. The man demands for the money in the cash register, pointing the gun at the barista. Carmen frowns, panic filling her body. 

“Hey, please stop. This isn’t worth it dude.” She says gently, hands up so he can see that she doesn’t have any weapons. “Come on, I know that things are probably hard, but robbing these people, it’s not going to fix anything.” She ignores Lilliana’s hand on her arm. “Look, I’ll give you all the money in my wallet, that way you didn’t steal it and you don’t have to go to the jail. Come on, please, just put the gun down.” Carmen reaches for her wallet, but feels herself being pulled backwards before she even hears the shot. 

Her ears are ringing, and the back of her head aches. For a moment, she can’t tell if she was shot. The clamor in the room goes unheard to her as she sits up, looking around at the officers filling the small cafe. The body on the ground pulls her back to reality. “Lilli!” She screams, shoving between people to get to her girlfriend. “Lilli, why the fuck did you do that?” She whimpers, pushing her hands down on her bleeding shoulder. 

Lilliana looks up at her, her eyes wide with pain. “I… Saw his finger move on the trigger. He would have hit you worse than me.” She responds, voice tight. Her eyes close quickly. “I love you Carmen, I always knew I would take a bullet for you, from the moment I fell in love with you.” Her voice is trembling, she reaches up and grabs Carmen’s blood slick hand. 

“I love you too, Lilli, I love you, you have to stay with me.” She whispers, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend on the lips gently. “You have to stay with me! You have to stay with me!” Carmen is begging over and over, even as the paramedics take Lilliana and put her in the ambulance. She gets in with her, holding her hand tightly, kissing her knuckles gently. 

The hours that Lilliana is in the OR are the longest hours of Carmen’s life. She’s clutching the bag with Lilliana’s jewellry and ruined sweater to her chest, pacing around the waiting room. She goes over everything in her head, over and over, trying to figure out the events, trying to understand what had just happened to them. Lilliana took a bullet for her… A doctor calling her name finally pulls her from her thoughts. She rushes over, tears filling her eyes. 

“Ms. Vargas is in stable condition, though we are keeping her under careful watch. We were able to completely recover the bullet. If you would like to see her, you may.” The doctor nods to Carmen, then shows her to the room. Carmen gasps softly when she sees Lilliana looking the way she does. She is pale and hooked up to a few machines to keep watch on her vitals. Carmen slowly walks forward, careful to grasp her hand softly. She sits in the nearby chair and leans her head on Lilliana’s hand, tears of relief pouring down her cheeks. 

She could never have asked for something better than Lilliana being alive.

**Author's Note:**

> "What's broken can be mended. What's hurt can be healed. No matter how dark it gets, the sun's gonna rise again." - Dr. Meredith Grey (Grey's Anatomy)
> 
> I suck. I know, I'm sorry. This is Day 5: Gifts. I didn't do the verse because again, I suck. Sorry if this is bad, I haven't felt up to writing much. I was so excited for this week too, so that makes me super sad to be honest. I haven't felt up to writing for a while, so I'm sorry if you read any of my multichaps, because I don't know when I'll update those again.


End file.
